


Voice

by Capucine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Grooming, Harm to Children, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo's been targeted since he was a child--perhaps before. And Leia notices, and tries to intervene.</p>
<p>It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think--maybe--voice projection is a thing that force-sensitive folks can do, but I like the idea. Got this idea from bby Ben pics and stuff. Ouch.

Ben honestly couldn't remember a time when he hadn't heard the voice.

The voice was a friend, and when he wondered to it if everyone else heard a voice, had a friend, it had assured him they did--but it probably shouldn't be talked about. No one else did, after all.

The friend, the voice, had been reassuring as a small child, from perhaps two onto five--but that was about when it started to say different things. Not just things that Ben wanted to hear, that he smiled to himself about as he busily moved his toys around.

_You are too powerful for your family. They want to control you._

This somehow bled naturally into things--his dad had been moving to control him more, his explosive bursts of temper. 

"No! No, Ben, we do not shatter our dishes on the wall!" Han had said, voice a bit heated.

Leia had been in the kitchen. She didn't hear-- _but she did,_ , the voice assured, _she just wants you to be forced to bend to your father's will._

And Ben had screamed, "I hate you!" and run to his bedroom.

His parents tried a different tack after that. Leia would sit with him, try to talk to him about his feelings--and he would assure her, in his chirpy five year old voice, that he was okay. He was okay.

And he couldn't talk to his mom about it.

He wasn't certain as to why.

The voice continued.

_You're stronger than they think. The Force is strong with you, like it is with your Uncle Luke. Stronger, even._

He tested it out. Tried to move things with the force. It was hard, but when he shattered a screen, that was about when Uncle Luke returned--and not with the usual grin and showing off of his prosthetic hand. 'See how it clinks like that, Ben? It used to be much louder!'

No. Uncle Luke had a different expression, one that made Ben kind of afraid. He pulled his favorite blanket on, and sat there, huddled, watching Uncle Luke.

Luke gave a sort of strained smile, like he wanted to look happy for Ben, but wasn't.

_He doesn't understand. He thinks you're foolish and that you're going to hurt yourself._

But it was Uncle Luke. He was smart. And his blue eyes were looking at Ben like he could see into his head, almost.

"Ben, your mom says that you've been out of sorts, and that your sensitivity to the Force is causing some issues," Luke said, and Ben could feel his stomach tighten.

_You're a problem to them. Just a problem to fix._

_You'd never be that to me, you know that._

"I'm fine," Ben insisted, pulling up the blanket like a hood. He and the voice could just talk together--he didn't need to talk to Luke.

He was six. He was a big boy.

_You're right. They treat you like you're still a baby. I know you're not._

"Ben, it's okay. I understand."

_No, he doesn't. He has no idea--he's never been you, has he?_

Ben chewed on his lip, considering this.

_You're special. You're special, and he's trying to pretend he knows._

Still, Ben wasn't angry with Luke. He was nervous, but he just shook his head wordlessly.

Luke sighed a little, glanced up at the doorway behind Ben (his mother must be there), and said, "I can help you, you know. I never had it this bad at your age, but, I'm sure I can help."

_He thinks he's better than you. He looks down on you. He dares to act like you're a stupid child._

This ignited fury in Ben, a burning feeling in his gut. Luke just didn't get it, didn't understand--and this made him react with rage, unable to verbalize the feeling.

He screamed at Luke, and threw the nearest thing at him, just a single, "No!" coming out as the wooden block went towards Luke's head. He could feel tears in his eyes, stinging and his face felt so hot and he didn't understand all of it, but he knew Luke was being mean, bad, he didn't understand and he pretended he did--

Leia had come in, wrapped her arms around her son. "Ben, it's okay, calm down--"

He screamed again, flailing in his mother's arms, which prompted her to let go.

He didn't entirely notice the block floating in front of Luke's face, nor it falling harmlessly to the ground. He didn't notice the confused, maybe disturbed look on Luke's face either.

_They're trying to control you. Make you something you're not. Trap you._

He wrestled free of the blanket, and ran for his room, inadvertently sending every book flying off the shelves as he ran by, the Force seemingly out of control with him.

He heard the spines break, the pages flutter and tear, but he didn't care.

He huddled in his room, underneath his bed--it was fairly sparse, given how often they moved about since his mother was a general, but that meant there was room under the bed.

He could hear his mother murmur to Luke, "I don't know why. I don't understand what's going on with him--I think it's his connection to the Force. Something...something's wrong. I don't know what."

"Something is disturbed," Luke agreed quietly.

And Ben hid his face, quietly crying. They thought he was broken, ruined, _bad_.

_You're not. You're something greater--you'll see. You have a great power in you, and I can see that, even if I'm the only one._

The voice was the only one.

And Ben listened to it as it soothed him, and ignored his mother and uncle talking a room away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's my first Star Wars fanfic! I am excited about it!
> 
> And it's not bad parenting on Han and Leia's part, really--just a lack of knowing what was going on as well as what to do about it.


End file.
